


【佐鸣】《夏日绿园》（一）

by bitterriver



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterriver/pseuds/bitterriver
Summary: 写在前面：连载。类CMBYN故事，但有很大区别。比教文化学研习生佐×homestay伙伴鸣。二人同龄。为半身梗而写。故事设定是暂至意大利的两个日本年轻人（。）的夏日恋情（？），可能较雷、不和谐。专业知识如有出入欢迎指正。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 5





	【佐鸣】《夏日绿园》（一）

《夏日绿园》

你当翻开飨宴的篇章，同你的半身栖居其上。  
我将看到一对兄弟，骨血与形影相伴相连。  
他们在河畔坐下。至亲之人甫又沉默。众人将其遗失在绿园。

（一）宴饮之前

宇智波佐助于六月末到达T城。这一年他十七岁，第一次离开太平洋上故乡的岛国。客机在高空展翼似一只鹰，送他降落到另一处蓊绿湿润的异邦，而后一串铁制车厢摇摇晃晃、叮叮当当，把他载到T城。T城绿得不可思议，一座亚平宁半岛南部的小城，终年累月为淋漓的气候笼罩。它如同吮指的婴儿，安睡在海湾的怀抱里。

两个月前，年轻的宇智波佐助向古典学系组织的夏令营递交了个人材料，履历优秀的他获得了这个实地访学的机会。到达异邦的日本学生各自所属的领域不同，大部分是做古典学或考古文博课题的。相比之下，佐助的领域极为冷门。

“——是文化比较方向的呀！我可是第一次收到日本来的学生。”

波风水门教授一家驱车来火车站接佐助。金色头发的中年人来帮他搬行李，赞叹着“对这方向有兴趣的孩子真不错”。波风夫妇看上去很随和自然，不像是寻常的中年人。两人都是典型的欧洲人长相，开口却是一口流利的日语。

其后两个月，宇智波佐助都要借宿在波风水门家，跟随教授完成自己的课题。

宇智波佐助向他们微微点点头，打了招呼。

而后，红头发的玖辛奈坐回副驾驶座上，佐助注意到她欲言又止地朝水门挑了一下眉毛，直接表示对于宇智波佐助寡淡的礼节和热情有些微意见。

宇智波佐助不在意这些。他去抬行李，却听见水门爽朗地帮他解释道：“佐助君肯定累了吧，回去要好好休息。” 

准确地说，一家人没有都来车站接佐助。佐助知道这点，在来T城之前他就看过住家学习的信息，知道这个家里还有个和他同龄的少年。他不会想到，今日平静的心情都是被这缺席的家伙改变的。

他们朝通向山间的路上开去，一路望去都是氤氲的水汽和湿润的绿色。

“我们在往夏天开哦。”波风水门握着方向盘，轻快地说。

一阵舒爽的、和畅的夏风吹拂进车厢，吹拂着车内人们的头发。玖辛奈快乐地按住自己随风开始飘浮的红色长发，却没有摇起车窗。

在闲谈里，宇智波佐助得知水门和玖辛奈祖上都有欧洲人血统（是而明白了两人留着日本名且说着一口流利日语的原因），祖辈在大正初年正式移民到日本做生意，但在T城一直留有着故宅，后来交通便利后，每隔几年会回来居住。

到了水门这一代，除了访学任务，他们每年夏天也会举家来此度假。近年因为夏令营的缘故，他们家及周围的房子成了南部访学活动的大本营。

“宇智波，”玖辛奈从前排转过头，仍用姓氏称呼他，“真是不好意思，先得向你提前声明一下的说……鸣人，也就是我们俩的儿子，啊他和你刚好同龄——”

“——希望你们好好相处。”水门插嘴。

“不要打断我的重点嘛！”玖辛奈撇撇嘴，继续道，“因为今年我们把鸣人的卧房收拾出来腾给了你，那小子还有点在气头上，按他的性子可能会对你不太友好，只能先拜托你多多包容他啦。”而后她伸手掩住嘴，小声补充道：“必要时告诉我，我会揍他的！”

“嗯，鸣人会继承我传授的螺旋闪光超轮舞吼三式和佐助君好好相处的。”

“……那是什么？”

“你忽略就好。”玖辛奈忍笑缩回座位上。

宇智波佐助笑了一下。初次见面，他对这个家庭的轻快氛围抱有很大的好感。

一路闲谈，波风水门和漩涡玖辛奈给他介绍T城的历史，顺道问了他这两个月的大致行程。

两个月，九周不到的时间，这是宇智波佐助十七岁夏天的长度。明日六月份会迎来终结，七月的日历将替换下六月的最后一日。

宇智波佐助计划在T城度过前七个礼拜，完成他的研习终稿。最后两周他先要去庞贝遗址采集一些一手资料，然后再向南到阿尔及利亚的贾米拉古城看看。（波风水门听闻笑着点出：“去看看‘伟大’所在之地！”¹）最后他会回来收拾东西，重复来时的旅程，坐火车离开T城，再乘机回日本。

话说着不多久，他们开过一片山间平原，穿过幽绿的山谷。在淙淙河流经过之地，出现了一处房屋复古的小镇，驶过的公路变为由碎石铺就的街道。街道两旁，洁白的仿旧廊柱撑起了房屋一层的罗马式拱形，盛放着毛茛的形状，像特翁说的一样——“内部一个拱顶通向另一个拱顶，无穷尽地，你永远不会圆满”²。 

房屋一楼是书店、花店、餐厅和杂货铺，躲藏在廊柱下面。二楼是人们的居所，绿茎与花朵从其上瀑布一般蔓延而下，缠绕住白色的石廊。风一吹，它们就泛起层层绿浪。鸽子在红色的砖瓦或屋顶上闲散地踱步。

夏日的午后，真正活跃的是孩子、年轻人和少量游客。更多人歪斜在伞下的木藤扶手椅上闭目养神，如乱倒的花朵。不过，在珠子串成的门帘后面，随一只苍蝇飞入缝隙，将会看见几双在闲侃时不停挥舞的手，或操持着玩牌的手。

途中有一处细节很能攫住人的眼睛：纪念明信片在商店门口的回转售卖架上旋转。泡沫样的雪山和绿园式的景色于其上交替出现，仿佛冬天与夏天的时针交替扫过现实的钟面。一圈，两圈，年岁从山谷中间奔淌而过。

当然，他们的目的地不在市镇，而在更远、更僻静的地方。西北方向，几所房屋从山脚颤颤巍巍爬上了山坡。他们很快靠近了，穿过落羽杉和层层果林组成的绿园，那些房子终于出现在眼前。闲适、舒展，这是相比之下故乡逼仄的居民区所不会呈现的景色。它们打开了一片新的天地，就像故事在眼前徐徐展开。

宇智波佐助打开车门走下来，四周的绿色让他不禁惬意地舒展了旅途劳顿的筋骨。

树多的地方蝉鸣声嘹亮而清澈。负责这次活动起居食宿的伊鲁卡老师正在一棵无花果树的绿茵下和夕日红聊天，他看见波风一家的车回来时，便在远处打起了招呼。

此时，他身后却响起了一阵吓人的夺命铃声。一个金色的身影骑着自行车呼啸划过，带着明显的敌意朝宇智波佐助的方向冲过来，急促而尖锐地划破了午后安静的氛围。

“鸣人！”

玖辛奈反应过来，她看样子真的生气了，大声叫住那个身影。

一阵不经意的风吹动了佐助脸颊两侧的头发——刚刚那个少年像夜晚的流星一样滑过了佐助身侧。

只是一瞬间的事情，但是那一瞬间让佐助感到莫名的熟悉，他在意起来，因而这一瞬间变得漫长。他看清楚了很多东西：顽皮的金色流星蹬着车轮，其实起先是笑着的，但他很快就收敛了顽皮的笑，单手脱离车把，吐出舌头，朝宇智波佐助做了个忿忿不平的鬼脸。

幼稚。这是佐助的第一想法。

“不准朝客人做恶作剧！”玖辛奈叫道，“你回来！”

金色流星正在快乐地逃离他的家，却还是被母亲这一叫吓得一滞。前面有乱石。他踩车轮的频率乱了，乱七八糟摔在地上。

可怜的车轮空空地转。波风水门去扶自行车，朝众人付之以无奈而抱歉的一笑。

漩涡鸣人被玖辛奈揪了回来。他的逃离计划以失败作结，最后不得不帮宇智波佐助去搬行李。彼时他撇撇嘴，样子同他母亲很是相像。

“我的卧室在二楼，当然，现在它是你的了。”他们顺着楼梯往上走时，鸣人直率而不悦地说，他几乎把所有情绪都直接地写在脸上，“明明前几年都没有动我的卧室的说！我现在睡在你隔壁，我们必须共用浴室。还有，你要回你的房间必须经过我这间的说。”

他把行李迅速丢在了卧室里，环顾了一下四周：“有什么麻烦事你跟我说……可能也没什么用。”

佐助发现了他说话带有那声“嘚吧哟”的口癖。他看着和他同龄的金发家伙，感觉颇为无奈，收着东西的同时摇了摇头。

“……你这家伙摇头是什么意思啊？”

佐助本来想说这不代表什么意思，不料脱口而出：“因为有个没什么礼貌的家伙在我附近，吊车尾的。”

“什，什么吊车尾啊？”

“我来之前又不是没看过你的成绩单。”佐助笑他，“你要是不愿意，我就和你换房间睡。我怎么住都无所谓。”

“你怎么知道？”

“实习的时候帮中学誊写档案看到的。”

“可是你……对了，你不是和我一样大吗？”

“我只是早几年读书而已。”

漩涡鸣人生气了：“好好好，你这位优等生你这位大天才！但你仗着这些就可以为所欲为嘲笑别人吗？还有凭什么你说和我换房间我就换啊！”

“都说了我不介意，吊车尾的。”其实佐助没有特别愤怒，倒是感到很有趣。他把背包放在椅子上，拉开拉链找书。第一本是他只看了开头的《会饮篇》。

“你个家伙你还叫上瘾了的说是吗？”鸣人已经开始撸袖管了，“我不管，你今天就得给我睡在这里。”

于是宇智波佐助放下背包，转过身来，一点点靠近漩涡鸣人，且始终盯着他。鸣人不服气，没有退后半步。两个人凑得很近，房间里安静得只剩下彼此的呼吸声。

室外传来奇异的声响，“咯哒”、“咯哒”，好像是什么东西撞击着这座房子，又一下一下敲打着他们的心脏。第二天佐助到二楼的时候，才发现那是风吹动阳台的木制窗户的声响。从高处来的风吹拂着万物的孔窍。窗外绿叶摇摆，发出缓慢而细密的沙沙声。而那一整扇窗户有一层楼那么高，被风吹动，浓烈而奇异地振颤着，仿佛连动着这房子的骨骼。

鸣人比他矮一点，微热的鼻息打在佐助脖颈上。他的T恤上有一个鱼板的图案，因为刚刚骑车摔跤蹭上了一抹泥巴黄。佐助低下头能清晰看见鸣人头顶的发旋，如同一个小小的风暴中心，旋臂顺时针旋转着。太近了……他感觉到鸣人放松的身体开始逐渐绷紧。

宇智波佐助起了捉弄他的心思，算是一份见面礼，敬予刚才楼下见面时鸣人的恶作剧。他一点点地贴近鸣人，观察鸣人疑惑而慌乱的反应。他一直盯着鸣人的眼睛，过了不久发现它们是清澈的蓝色。两人已经靠得太近，他能看到那片蓝色中的自己。于是他想，对方是否也能从自己黑色的眼睛里一样看见本我？

大概过了很久，直到鸣人的呼吸声开始有些乱了节奏时，宇智波佐助退后一步放过了他，说：“我今天太累了，我要睡觉了。”

鸣人回过神来，似乎松了一口气，却还是做出并不在乎的样子转过身：“那你睡这间就行了。”

佐助躺在床上，闭上眼睛。他听到这间卧室的门被轻轻阖上了，但是另一间卧室的小门却被宣泄式地、“砰”的一声重重摔上，重到窗玻璃都颤抖了一下，不由得没忍住破了功。他知道鸣人此刻有多生气，也知道这生气有多好玩儿。

果不其然，楼下传来一声喊叫：“我就是和他不对付的说！”

多年以后回想起来，这是鸣人留予他的诸多礼物之一，铭刻进他们彼此的骨髓。这个夏日绿园曾发生的一切都变成了鸣人所给予他的礼物，包括那声响亮的、清脆的“砰”，它给老屋带来了猛烈的震颤，是而佐助刚刚拉开一半的背包从椅子上翻倒下来。那本久保勉译本的《会饮篇》从中掉出，滚落在木制地板上。岩波的蓝白封面被压皱起了一个角³。

佐助皱了皱眉，起身把它捡了回来。他今天在路上刚刚打开“道听途说”的内容，翻了几页筵席间的人们给爱若斯的颂词，但并没有再看下去。他尝试抚平那个褶皱卷曲的角，却始终无法复原。此刻，看着那些文字，那扇窗户“咯哒、咯哒”的撞击声开始清晰起来，在他的心里不断回响着。

宇智波佐助去冲了个澡，回来捡起书来看。看累了，书本搭在胸口，他很快进入梦乡。

梦里有人把他拦下来，问他要去哪里。他不知所措。于是身边一人清嗓问道，你们是否知道，当年阿伽通首部悲剧获奖后家中的宴饮上，人们议论了什么？

于是众人提议说，那就去现场看看吧，遂簇拥着佐助迈入了多年前的故事。他们的前面有一位光脚的哲人走来给他们指路，朝他们淡然一笑。进入诗人阿伽通家中，那里客人们纷纷躺卧着。

此刻梦结束了，佐助醒来。窗外阳光明亮，绿荫成片，七月已至。

夏天的宴饮就此开始了。 

【TBC】 

注： 

¹贾米拉古城为古罗马遗址之一，嗯，不是奥特曼打的那个怪兽。

²出自特朗斯特罗姆《罗马式拱形》

³岩波文库1964年久保勉译本《会饮篇》，日译原题作《饗宴》，为语义通畅做改动。


End file.
